


Who's Your Captain?

by Dejahthoris



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night spent on the Aquila has Connor thinking up some very pleasurable things to do to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Captain?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little steamy something I made quite awhile ago, so I thought I'd post it here. Inspired my this wonderful work of sexy fanart  
>  http://lady-scythe.deviantart.com/art/Who-s-Your-Captain-387554402

The sea was quiet under the chilly moonlight as you walked the deck. Nights like this were your most favorite, when the scent of the ocean surrounded you, the sound the waves ebbing on the ships hull. It was all so peaceful and beautiful.

But of course there was always the crewmen on the Aquila to deal with. Occasionally you would see a seaman giving you an unfriendly look. Seafarers were of the superstitious kind and one of those superstitions was that it was bad luck for women to be on board a ship. They were easy enough to deal with or ignore though. You were thankful for the few men who were specifically loyal to Connor and didn’t care whether or not you were a woman. As long as their Captain approved, that was good enough for them. 

But as long as you were with Connor, nothing else really mattered. Then, thinking of your dear Captain, you started to wonder where he had gotten to in the night. Deciding the most likely place would be his quarters, that is where you headed.

When you opened the door, a very pleasant sight met your eyes. He was sitting behind his desk, his feet propped up upon it, a book in his hands. But most importantly, he had taken off his coat and shirt to get comfortable, leaving his chest bare. He must have decide it was just a little too cold however, because his naval coat was draped lazily over his broad shoulders.

When he heard you enter, he looked up from his book. “Done star gazing for the night?” he asked as you closed the door behind you and started towards him.

“I was just wondering where you’d gotten to, I can see you made yourself comfortable.” You replied with a special smile.

He looked down at his uncommon appearance. Then, realizing what you must have been thinking, he looked back up at you and returned the smile. “Well, they are  _my_  quarters. What reason would there be for me not to be comfortable?”

Closer to him now, you ran your finger down his hard chest, over the scars he was secretly a little self conscious about. You did not mind of course, but he still never liked you to see them often. 

He removed his feet from the desk and set the book aside. Then he patted his lap once, you didn’t need to be invited twice. You straddled him and placed your arms on his shoulders as he ran a hand down your side.

“You know….something’s missing…” You said, looking him over. “Oh, I know what it is.” You leaned over and retrieved his tricorn hat from the desk and placed it back atop his head. “You look so good in your hat, it would be a shame not to wear it.”

“You think so?” He said, seeming a little coy. Then thinking of something, he leaned closer to you “Do-…do you want me to wear it.. during?” He asked as he griped your hips and tried to keep the blush from forming on his cheeks.

“That is a very good idea,  _my Captain._ ” You said, smiling to reassure him. 

Taking the reassurance to heart, he leaned closer and began nuzzling your ear. “Then I will happily oblige you.” He whispered. You hummed in content as he slowly started kissing behind your ear and slowly made his way down your neck. God you loved it when he did that, when he nipped and sucked lightly on the sensitive areas of your skin that he knew well. You could feel him grin when you let out a particularly loud moan. “Shhh, you do not want to let the crew know what we’re doing. Do you?”  
You said nothing but clutched the back of his head when he nipped at you again.  
“Oh- God I love it when you use your mouth like that.” You hadn’t meant to say it out loud and as soon as you did you bit down on your lip. When hearing that Connor stopped his movements. He leaned back and looked at you with curiosity in his eyes.

“My mouth?”

Deciding it was too late to take the words back, you figured it would be best to roll with it. You smiled shyly and placed a finger on those perfect, now wet lips of his “Yes, you can do such marvelous things with it. Honestly those lips are one of the things that make me moan most when with you.”

He took your words in for a moment, then gave an intrigued smile. He leaned down again and started nipping at your neck. Gripping your thighs every time you let out a gasp or moan. You could feel him growing harder under you. Almost on instinct you moved your hips to rub against him, and a loud groan left your mouth when you felt him grind between your legs. Slightly annoyed that so many clothes were in the way.

Hearing how much you liked the feel of him brushing against you, a special idea came to Connor’s mind. He looked up at you with an interesting smile across his lips.

“Do you like that?” He asked and he bucked his hips to grind on you again. You let out another whisper of delight and answered “Yes,”

“Then I have a surprise for you..” with that he wrapped his arms around you and stood, taking you with him. He ran his eyes over you as he walked calmly over to the bed. He set you down upon it and wasted no time in positioning himself on top of you. He slowly untied the front of your dress and pushed aside the clothing so he could see your soft skin better. Then he leaned down and placed his lip between your breasts. Moving one hand up your leg and under the white skirt of your dress while the other massaged your breast. 

You bit your lip at the sensation but let out a soft whimper as he moved his lips downward.

“I am sorry, but I will have to take off my hat.” He said lifting up slightly.

“Aww why?” 

He tilted his head at you then smirked “Because I want to see your face while I’m giving you your surprise. And I can not see well with it on.” he tossed said hat lazily across the room “But, I have a request of my own.”

“And what would that be?”

“This time, when you say my name... Call me Captain instead.”

You gave him a lusty smile, just a little amused by his request “Aye aye, Captain.”

Pleased with that response he leaned back down to continue kissing down your belly. He stopped to nip at a special spot on your hip, loving the sounds you made as he ‘marked you’ so to speak. But that’s when he moved down between your legs, making sure to do everything at an agonizingly slow pace. You wiggled slightly when he kissed on the sensitive skin there, on the area he usually liked to rub with his fingers.

“Look at me.” you heard him say, his already deep voice even more husky as he spoke. After a moment you turned your eyes to look down at him. He kept his gaze on you as he took his tongue and slowly slid it along your entrance. You gasped at the unusual feeling and focused all your will power to keep looking at him when he pushed lightly inside you with his tongue. You griped the sheets as he moved his lips and tongue in unison.

“Mo- more to the left” you said between breathes. He obeyed but didn’t quite get where you wanted. “No- down a little.” You whispered and you heard him give an annoyed growl as he tired to do as you asked. He grabbed your hips and pulled you closer right as he hit a good spot. You let out a sharp moan and absentmindedly reached down to entwine your fingers in his hair. Trying your hardest not to pull on it as he worked on this special spot with his lips and tongue. You could feel yourself reaching your peak as he nipped and licked, bucking your hips when he reached up again to pinch and caress your nipple.

“Say it.” He whispered to you.

“Captain! Ah-! Ca- Captain don’t stop.” you replied. Amazing how he could nip and pinch, rub and lick all at the same time. He relished the sight of you clutching the sheets and bucking under him. He lifted your thighs into the air to gain better access, and you closed your eyes and screamed his name as you came.

He never took his eyes off you as he propped himself up on his knees, looking quite pleased with his work as he watched and heard your ragged, uneven breathing. He leaned down so he was face to face with you, “Did you enjoy that?” he asked in a whisper.   
You gave him an inpatient look “What do you think?” He simply kissed you playfully in response. “I hope you are not too tired.” he said as he leaned back again. He continued to look you over as he unbutton his trousers. “Because I am not done… just yet.”


End file.
